


The Sheriff and the Bandit

by Momoch93



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kid Fluff - Freeform, Papa Gabe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8250331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoch93/pseuds/Momoch93
Summary: Mindless fluff with Gabriel Reyes and his son Jesse "Sheriff" McCree.





	

“Jesse? Jesse, where are you?” Gabriel called out, looking under the bed for his adoptive son then stood and scratched his head. Now where could he have gone off to? Just moments ago, Gabriel had given the kid a cowboy hat and a sheriff’s badge to Jesse’s extreme pleasure. The kid had basically screamed in delight when he saw them then ran off saying he needed to get ready. But as Gabriel waited, the boy didn’t come back so he went to look for him.

“Reach for the skies!” Gabriel froze before putting his hands up and slowly turned to face the ten year old who grinned at him, a toy gun in his hand. “You thought you could get away with robbing all them banks, didn’t you? But you didn’t think of ol’ Sheriff McCree.” Gabriel had to tamper down the smile that was forming on his lips.  
“You’re right, I didn’t. I forgot he was the best and most bravest sheriff this side of New Mexico.” Gabriel said, then narrowed his eyes. “But you forgot that Bandito Reyes was the best bandit around!” Lifting his finger in the shape of a gun, Gabriel darted to the side, ‘shooting’ his finger at the kid while making ‘pshew!’ noises with his mouth. Jesse blanched and rolled out the way, lifting his own toy gun.  
“You dirty bandit! I’mma put you away fer good!” Pulling the trigger on his gun, it clicked with each time the revolver spun. Gabriel then gasped, clutching at his heart.  
“I’m hit!” He shouted, dropping to the ground dramatically.

Gabriel writhed around, rolling from side to side in pain. “You got me, Sheriff! Bandito Reyes couldn’t stand a chance against you.”  
“Yer darn tootin’!” Jesse grinned and ran over to the fallen man, putting a foot on his chest victoriously. “And now that I’m done with you I can take out the rest of yer gang.”  
“Ugh…you win for now, Sheriff…or do you?” Gabriel smirked at the child who’s eyes then widened in confusion.  
“Huh?”  
“You’re forgetting one thing, Sheriff McCree. When Bandito Reyes dies…The Reaper comes out to play!” Gabriel said loudly, sitting up and swooping Jesse into his arms. The child squealed and wiggled in his father’s grasp, his hat falling from his head.  
“My hat!” Picking up Jesse’s hat, Gabriel placed it on his too big head then set Jesse down.  
“If you want it back, you gotta come get it!” He told him before running out the room, laughing like a madman. Jesse clicked his gun as he ran after him.  
“I’mma get you Reaper!”


End file.
